


Cinderella Azog!

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Azog is abused and tortured by his family, Cinderella AU, M/M, OOC azog, crack story, thazog, thorin is his prince charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog lives a horrible life under his evil Step mother, the Great Goblin, and evil step sisters, Gollum and Smeagol.  A day comes where he can feel beautiful and loved for one night before returning to his hell hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Azog!

There once was a pale orc, abandoned by his father and enslaved by his hideous step mother.  His step mother, the Great Goblin, ruled over an underground town called Goblin town.  The orc was not a goblin however and was considered the ugliest creature to walk on the misshapen bridges of the town.  He had no clothes except a tiny bit of cloth that barely draped over his nether regions, but the goblins cared not for nudity. 

His real name was Azog but the others called him “Scum.”  Azog didn’t know that there were orcs of his kind somewhere else in the mountain.  He had been kept trapped by the Great Goblin, confined to their cave and hardly allowed to leave.  Only when the fat goblin’s throne needed repairs or when his sisters Gollum and Smeagol dragged him around the town was he able to walk around. 

Of course it was a ploy to get him yelled at and berated by both his step mother and the other goblins.  Azog had always been naturally strong so he could take a lot of hardships.  He was often punished severely with great marks covering his body.  Carved skin that his step mother ordered Gollum to deal him. 

The white orc always managed to survive the pain but one day it had gone too far.  For whatever reason he did not understand, his step mother threw a fit.  Driven by rage the Great Goblin severed the orc’s left arm without warning.  Azog screamed and wailed for anyone to help him but they all laughed as he bled. 

This was not how he was going to die, surely not.  Azog forced his body to move through the excruciating pain and cauterized it to stop the bleeding.  He wandered, stumbling in pain, down the caves.  No one stopped him as he managed to find the exit of the mountain.  It was just a simple cave with light shining through the exit.  A brightness he had never seen before.

Fear consumed him as he gazed out into the vast land.  Never had he stepped outside the mountain and today would be no different.  Azog wanted to crawl back to the comfort of familiarity that was his home.  However an odd sound echoed into the cave.  A wiff and snort from a large creature filled his ears.  Azog hid in the darkness and watched a white warg enter.

She sniffed around and the orc watched in amazement.  The warg was beautiful with luscious hair covering her body.  Azog was bald and had no body hair at all.  Even the goblins had hair but it was greasy, splitting, and falling off their heads with every passing moment. 

The warg spotted the orc and Azog tensed, unsure if she meant him harm.  He shifted back and her growl made him freeze in spot.  The orc inhaled deeply while she sniffed his body and found his wound.  Azog snarled and hissed when she licked it, whipping it away from her. 

“Don’t touch that!”

He snapped and the warg roared at him.  Azog dropped to his feet from the terrifying sound and cowered from the beast.  She left the cave and the orc’s heart beat returned.  But Azog could only pass out from the strain to his body. 

When he woke there was a dead carcass infront of him and the white warg wrapping around his body.  She had been sleeping as well but his movements caused her to wake.  They stared at each other until the warg had enough and pushed Azog to his meal.  Azog didn’t understand at first but a few more nudges and a dismembered leg dropping onto his lap made him realize her intentions.  She stayed with him for a while laying behind him.  After the warg departed Azog returned home when his body could stomach the remaining pain, greeted by his horrible family.

“And where have you been scum!”

The great goblin snarled and Azog instinctively hid his other arm.  Gollum crept up to the orc as if to bite his leg.

“Poor, poor, precious.”

Smeagol joined in on the fun.  
  
“Why does the precious have no arms?”

“Why does it cry?”

“We don’t cry do we precious?”

Smeagol nodded happily and Gollum darkly sneered at the orc.

“We do not weep, not like filthy orcs’.  Filthy, ugly orcs’.”

“Yes, yes!  We are not ugly are we precious?”

Smeagol turned to the Great Goblin who laughed menacingly.

“Of course you’re not.  No one is as ugly as he.  No one loves a pathetic white orc.”

Azog looked down at his feet trying to keep himself together.  His step mother hobbled over to him and a nasty hand of broken finger nails covered in blisters tilted his head.

“You know what orcs look like don’t you?”

Azog looked up to his step mother in shame and wonder.  He shook his head and waited to hear more.

“Orcs don’t have white skin.  They are as dark as night so they can conquer the world while everyone sleeps.  You my ugly child have no place amongst them.”

Azog’s heart sank and Gollum’s snickering made him lonelier.  His step mother never told him much, or anything, about the orcs.  It was just a rumor that others existed where he could not see.  An odd dream here and there of a place where orcs just like him lived.  No one teased him or tortured him.  A place he was accepted.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

The Great Goblin growled and waved Azog off.  There was no time to bandage himself up as he had to prepare breakfast for his family, along with attending other chores.

Over the weeks Azog snuck off to the cave where he met the white warg.  She became his only friend and he named her Lûl after the flowers he spotted growing near the entrance.  It took awhile before he followed her out into the great world before him.  Amazement and wonder filled his heart with hope as he looked onto what he assumed was called a forest. 

It was a great forest stretching beyond what he could see.  Although in the distance, a small peak of a mountain showed over the tree tops. 

“Another mountain?”

Azog questioned as he stroked Lûl.

“Who lives there?”

Lûl looked at him in confusion, obviously not a speaker of Westron.  Azog smiled and pointed her head in the direction of the mountain.

“Look, that there.  Who lives there?”

Lûl ran off without warning and Azog watched her disappear into the forest.  Unsure what she was planning but he was used to her taking off like that.  He returned to his chores, this time having to be his Step mother’s foot rest.  As he painfully kept himself kneeling under the massive foot crushing his spine, he couldn’t help but overhear a little conversation.

“Your benevolence!  The dwarves are planning a party in a few days!”

“What!  How dare they not invite us.  No matter, we will attend and treat them with real beauty.”

The goblins laughed amongst themselves, scurrying to prepare for either war or a celebration.  Azog prevented himself from crying out as his step mother crushed him while getting off the throne.

“Gollum, Smeagol, we have a party to attend!”

The gangly creature crawled over with glee.

“We are going, yes?  We are going to the precious?”

“No precious.  We have work to do.”

“I’ll trust you two to show those dwarves what happens when they behave so rudely.”

“We will eats it?”

“We will eats them.”

“Yes, yes!”

Azog was kneeling behind them, knowing it would displease his step mother if he should stand without permission.  The conversation picked at his curiosity and he couldn’t help but speak.

“Dwarves?”

His family turned and glared at him, though his step mother eventually grinned.

“Yes the dwarves of Erebor.  Would you like to come?”

Azog’s heart raced.  Erebor must be the mountain he saw.  He smiled and bowed his thanks.

“Yes step mother!  Thank you!”

The Great Goblin laughed and Gollum hissed.

“What is its plan?  Why do you bring him?”

“Surely he can come if he finishes his chores.  But since it’s a special occasion the work is tripled.” 

Gollum smiled wickedly with his step mother.  Azog thought about it for a moment but the idea of the other mountain brought him too much hope.

“Yes I will finish it all!”

“Don’t forget precious, it cannot wear nothing.”

Gollum chuckled at Azog’s mostly nude form.  Even Smeagol was more covered than the orc.  Azog embarrassingly tugged his pathetic excuse of a loincloth down to cover his exposed genitals. 

“I’ll make one!”

“Oh?  You think you have time for that too?”

“Yes!”

Azog proudly told his step mother.  The Great Goblin hated the orc’s happiness but knew there was no breaking it.  At least when the time came, Azog would fall into despair like never before.

Days passed and Azog worked tirelessly.  On the day of travel he was exhausted but still running on hope and excitement.  He ran to his step mother’s throne and announced his completed tasks while everyone prepared to leave.

“I have finished!”

“What!?”

The Great Goblin roared and looked around for the slightest detail out of place in order to crush the orc’s dreams.  There was nothing to find and he had to get ready to travel as well.

“Fine, you may come…  Oh!  But you don’t have anything to wear.  Such a pity.”

Smeagol jumped around Azog before standing beside his mother.

“Yes, yes, it does not have anything still!”

“If it does not have it, it cannot come.”

Azog was too happy to be dragged down by Gollum’s hate.  

“I have made something!  I will go get it now!”

He left them in awe and confusion and returned with a completed loin cloth.

“See!  I can go!”

The three glared and Gollum cautiously crept up to Azog.  Circling the orc and inspecting the garment.  He stopped and stared at Azog.

“It wears it yes…  But what it wears is mine!”

Gollum snarled and ripped pieces from the orc’s loincloth.

“Stop that!  It’s mine!”

The Great Goblin picked up on Gollum’s suggestion.

“You stole that!”

“I did not!  They threw them away every time you gave them a new one!  I recycled them is all!”

“We did not give them to you precious!”

“Gives it back!”

Gollum and Smeagol destroyed the orc’s cloth until barely anything remained.  Azog cried and ran off in search of Lûl.  His family laughed at him and the goblins left.  Lûl had been waiting for him and he buried himself in her fur. 

Lûl was confused by his sons and nudged him with her snout. 

“They wrecked it Lûl…  They ripped it apart!  I tried so hard…”

Azog continued to weep and Lûl managed to get him onto her back.  She walked out of the cave as he cried into her back, not paying attention to his surroundings.  Hours of tears and bloodshot eyes eventually made him quiet. 

It was then he noticed they were in the forest.  Azog looked around in awe, he only stepped outside of the cave and nothing more.  Maybe jumping on a few rocks but he stayed close by.  Now he was deep in the forest with his friend, almost naked with tear stained cheeks. 

“Where are we Lûl?”

“Do you talk to your pets often?  That’s alright so do I!”

An odd merry voice came out from the tree ahead.  A strange creature stepped out from behind it.  Azog eyed it suspiciously but Lûl simply walked closer.  It stroked her head and birds flew onto the brown being’s head, leaving a few droppings.

“Who are you?”

“Me?  Well I am Radagast!”

“What is a Radagast?”

“Radagast the brown!  I am a wizard you know.”

“What is a wizard?”

“A wizard?!”

Radagast shook his head and paced in confusion.  How could someone not know what a wizard was?  Lûl growled and stopped him from moving.

“Right, we have no time for that now.  You have a party to attend!”

“How do you know?”

“Lûl has told me all about it.”

“Lûl?”

Lûl purred while Azog stroked her hair.

“But I have nothing to wear.  I am ugly.”

“Nonsense!  I am a wizard!”

Azog’s brow furrowed still not knowing what a wizard was.

“Now get down from there and I’ll fix you.”

Lûl forced Azog down and stepped away from him.  The orc stood in confusion but the wizard began to wave his hands oddly and chant.

“Bippity Bobbity Rasgabel Rabbit!”

Magic encircled the orc and lights blinded him.  When they dimed he was dressed in a gown he’d never would have imagined.  A long blue loincloth( he assumed) draping down to his feet.  His chest covered in the fabric attaching to the bottom part.  Strange things covered his shoulders but he didn’t mind.  For all the things he knew, this was nothing that existed in his world.  He smiled as how it covered up most of his scars and…

“My arm…”

There on his left nub of an arm was a long hook that acted like a hand.  Azog smiled feeling as though he might be considered beautiful now.  Radagast smiled at his work but Lûl growled again.

“Yes, yes, and now you of course.”

With a wave of his hand Lûl transformed into a massive creature that broke down the trees.  An elephant, Radagast called it, that terrified Azog.  It didn’t matter as Lûl picked the orc up with her trunk and tossed him on her back.  She blew Radagast a goodbye with one trumpet of her trunk and moved through the forest.  A massive path of destruction followed them but finally Azog was on his way. Radagast shouted to them as they left.

“You have until the twelfth night hour to return before the magic wears off!”

Azog looked back wondering what it meant but smiled as he saw Erebor in the distance.

The dwarves of Erebor didn’t know what to do when the elephant came to their door.  They kept their weapons up, ready to impale the beast but noticed Azog In his beautiful dress.  Lûl brought Azog down to them and they looked him over curiously.  The guest list didn’t mention any foreigners from the east however.  Lûl was quick to fix that with an angry huff over her tusks.  The dwarves nodded and let Azog passed.

Azog skittishly entered Erebor, surrounded by beings he had never seen before.  Mostly short ones like the goblins that somewhat made him relaxed, but also some tall ones as well.  They didn’t look like him but his dress seemed to match the occasion much better than his loincloth.  He smiled and mimicked the behaviors of the others who bowed when they met someone. 

The orc was merely enjoying his time curtsying to everyone he did not know the next one was a prince of the kingdom.  He bowed and moved on but a quick tug of his dress stopped him.  The short dwarf smiled and offered his hand.  Azog looked at it in confusion and glance around to see other staring at them.  Unsure, he quietly murmured to the dwarf.

“What do I do?”

“Take my hand.”

The handsome dwarf smiled through his beard.  Azog placed his fingertips within reach of the dwarf’s grip, along with his clawed arm.  The prince guided the orc to the dance floor and slowly instructed Azog in dancing.  Azog stumbled nervously at first, feeling everyone about to yell and shout at him like the goblins.  However no one made a sound as the music played.  Some joined in the dance and it put his heart at ease.

“You’re very lovely.”

Azog gasped and blushed.

“I do not understand what lovely is?”

The dwarf chuckled.

“It means you are beautiful.  Do you understand that word?”

Azog smiled greatly with tears almost forming in his eyes.  Finally he was beautiful.  To have lived ugly and hated for so long for one night to be beautiful was all he could ask for.  The prince continued to dance with his smiling orc, careful to not trip of get lost in the long gown. 

“Your dress is very beautiful as well.  I have never seen such fine silk.  Where did you get it?”

“Dress?”

The prince laughed and thought best to retract his question, assuming the act of dancing was throwing off the orc’s concentration.  He guided Azog away to a balcony overlooking the kingdom’s gates down below.  They sat on the ledge and the prince held onto the orc’s claw.  Azog continued to smile warmly.  For the first time in his life he wasn’t in fear of someone yelling at him.  Whoever the dwarf was, Azog trusted him.

“What is your name?”

The dwarf asked.

“Scum.”

The prince chuckled.

“I apologize but is that really your name?”

Azog pondered it and remembered he did have a real name.

“It’s A-….”

Drums beat through the kingdom, marking the twelfth hour.  Azog gasped and leapt from the ledge.

“Where are you going?!”

The dwarf cried out but Azog already ran off.

“I’m sorry I have to go!”

The prince ran after the orc and managed to grasp his claw.

“Please stop!  Why are you leaving so soon?”

Azog struggled, listening to the drums driving in the memory of his beautiful façade about to disappear.  The magic was dying and the claw in his arm started to slip.  With a painful cry he tore his arm away, leaving the bloodied claw in the dwarf’s hands.

He fled the kingdom and Lûl grabbed him.  Dwarves were ordered to chase after them.  At first it was easy to find a giant Elephant marching about but on the twelfth beat it disappeared.  The night provided Azog and Lûl coverage as they ran back to the mountain.

Azog stood at the entrance looking back with a smile on his face.

“The night is over but I will never forget it.”

The next day the goblins returned frustrated.  The dwarves had kept them out of the kingdom with ease.  Azog was busy with his chores and they were too angry to bother berating him.  Thankfully they were busy discussing their hatred for the dwarves they did not notice the odd glow and smile on Azog’s face.

Weeks passed and news spread that the prince of Erebor was looking for someone to become his bride.  Naturally all hate for the dwarves disappeared at the chance to become a royal entitled to all the wealth of Erebor. 

“Smeagol, Gollum, one of you must win him over.”

“One of us?  What do we win?”

“We will get the precious if we tricks’ the dwarf.”

“Tricks’ and games!”

“Yes precious.”

“Word has it he’s almost through the forest and he has yet to choose someone.”

Azog brought their meals and paused to listen in.

“What does the nasty dwarf wants?”

Gollum wondered suspiciously.

“I don’t know, seduce him with your charm if you have to!”

“Who is coming?”

Azog chimed in accidentally and quickly covered his mouth.  His family snarled at him but they couldn’t help but want to crush his feelings either way.

“The dwarf prince is coming to choose a bride.”

“Not an ugly one.”

“No not an ugly one precious!”

Azog smiled remembering the dwarf he had met that night.  Wondering if it was possible that dwarf would escort the prince.  The Great Goblin glared at Azog’s quiet happy state.

“Get out of here at once before I rip that other arm off!”

The orc shuddered and quickly ran away back to Lûl.

“They say a dwarf prince is coming.  Do you think the one I danced with will be with him?”

Lûl huffed, unsure how to answer.  Azog smiled and still took it as a nice memory to have.

Later that week Lûl rushed to Azog and sniffed him intensely.

“What do you want?!”

Sounding aggravated from the assaulting nostril covering his body.  Lûl nudged Azog onto her back and took him to watch the dwarves heading to the mountain.  Azog smiled seeing his dwarf in their ranks, leading them.

“He’s come Lûl!  But… oh…”

Azog quickly made Lûl run back to the cave.

“I am ugly again…  I cannot be seen by him…”

Lûl whined but Azog hid back in the mountain.  He went to a spot where he could watch the events play out without being seen.  His dwarf entered Goblin Town in disgust but they were determined to search everywhere.  When the dwarf troop stopped infront of his step mother that was when Azog realized it.  His dwarf was a prince.

“Prince Thorin!  What a treat you have come all this way?”

“I am searching for someone who attended my party a few weeks ago.  This belonged to them.”

Thorin revealed the claw to the goblins and the Great Goblin looked at it strangely.  Of course he would not let this opportunity slip just because he didn’t know what it was.

“Well I am glad to say we attended!  Please meet Smeagol and Gollum.  Surely it belongs to one of them!”

Thorin looked around and spotted the gangly creature stalking towards him.

“It does not belong to you.”

The room gasped at the abrupt accusation.

“Why does the precious say such things?”

“It belongs to us!”

Gollum jumped and snatched the claw, banging it on the ground.

“See we knows how to use it!”

“Enough!”

The little dwarf roared out and the town went silent.  Azog watched in awe and desperation to run down to him, but knew he was too ugly to be seen.

“The one I am looking for is tall and pale.  Without this they only have one arm.”

The Great Goblin’s eyes narrowed in realization.

“Is that so…”

Azog shuddered feeling his step mother looking around for him.  The haunting memory of his decapitated arm sent him running for his life.  He fled and jumped on Lûl’s back, escaping the mountain.  Lûl ran into the forest and eventually stopped when Azog began to cry.

“Why am I so ugly Lûl?  Why must everyone hate me?”

Lûl curled around Azog as he cried on her again. 

The dwarves left the mountain disappointed and unsure where to look now.  They were hungry and out of supplies so they were forced to return to Erebor.  While travelling back through the woods, Thorin sighed and glanced around.  He spotted a familiar bald head in the distance and hope returned.  His troops didn’t notice him leave.

Thorin dismounted and carefully walked up, listening to the sad orc.

“I’m ugly…”

Over and over through sobs and tears.  That voice was familiar and Thorin was sure of it this time.

“Excuse me.”

Azog jumped and pushed his back into Lûl’s body.  Lûl recognized the prince’s smell and tried to calm Azog down with her snout.  Thorin smiled, recognizing the orc’s face but blushed when he noticed Azog revealing more than he intended with his old loincloth.

Thorin looked away and presented the claw.

“The one whom this belongs to I shall take as my bride if they will have me.”

Azog glanced at himself and to his dwarf who stayed, saying those sweet things to him.  He reached out and with Thorin’s help, fitted the claw back into the slot he accidentally made when he ripped it out.  The prince smiled and took Azog’s claw in his hand.

“Will you marry me?”

Azog cried tears of joy as he kneeled in front of the prince.

“Yes!”

Thorin took Azog back to Erebor and treated him to a life of luxury.  The scars never went away but Thorin complimented them every time.  In the dwarf’s eyes they were beautiful, just like a triumphant battle scars.  Azog was gifted with any garment he desired, though he did favor a full loincloth out of most fabrics.  It was just part of his heritage and something hard to get rid of, despite the painful memories.  

Thorin didn’t mind it one bit, especially when they were alone in the bedroom…

  
(i drew the art first and wrote the story later so its a lil different)

 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/415e407991d93ca1e6dc58b162de1403/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o6_1280.jpg) [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/176666991bb9e789dd11705b365ed69e/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o2_1280.jpg) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5ac562bf121cb2deda306580f777a803/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o1_1280.jpg) [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/a7ba125d11d4179083dfc1c4ac7e8231/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o4_1280.jpg) [ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ee7227b02cd6ad5e755ad1d0ba92bf62/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o5_1280.jpg) [ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/b8c41abc0401a458735e3ff0b52d749b/tumblr_n357k5knFw1s5ars1o3_1280.jpg)


End file.
